


You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [43]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, Engaged, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possessive Patrick, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective, Protective Patrick, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 22: “Mine.”48: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”60: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”71: “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Decided to combine a few for this one. I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> Thank you to the anon who sent me these from the many many prompts they left me. This is set sometime pre-wedding, don't ask why, I don't really know. Some hot angry (not at each other) sex occurs in the store. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

Patrick’s across the street at the cafe picking up a tea for himself and a coffee and muffin for David, leaving David to run the store while he’s gone. There was only one customer in when he decided to dip out. 

As he makes his way back to the store, he sees someone he thought would never step back into Schitt’s Creek and a very unsettled David. Patrick pushes the door open and both sets of eyes land on him. He makes his way over to David behind the counter and kisses him softly on the cheek as he puts their drinks with the muffin in the bag down onto the counter. 

“Can we help you with something?” Patrick asks looking into Sebastien’s smug face. 

He’s looking at Patrick curiously before saying, “Do I know you?”

“No,” Patrick says, “But I know you and I think it’s best you get out of our store.”

“ _Our_ store,” Sebastien repeats.

“Like I was telling you, this is my fiancé, we run the store together,” David supplies as he looks over at Patrick with a thankful look in his eyes, glad that he’s here now.

“I thought you were kidding,” Sebastien has the nerve to say. “Didn’t think you would ever get married… you know being so-”

“Being so what?” Patrick snaps, cutting him off. “Generous? Kind? Thoughtful? Loving?” Sebastien looks at him curiously again and it gets Patrick’s blood boiling, his fingers clench into fists at his sides. “You know what? You don’t get to just come into _our_ store out of fucking nowhere and do what? Try to seduce my fiancé? Insult him in his own business? Whatever you were trying to accomplish by coming into _this_ store, into _this town_ , isn’t going to happen so you better leave, and I don’t mean just leave our store.”

Sebastian looks at Patrick with that same smug look before putting his attention back on David. “We still have unfinished business, why don’t we go back to the motel, huh?” Sebastien suggests before reaching out and running his fingers across David’s jaw before David pulls back harshly and Patrick reaches out in that same moment to take Sebastian’s hand in his. “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours,” He snaps, squeezing his finger in his fist. 

Sebastien crumbles under the pain and Patrick releases his hand. Sebastian pulls away, moving out of reach and Patrick snaps, “Get the fuck out of here. Now.”

Sebastien looks to David who’s not even looking at him since his eyes haven’t left Patrick, filling with lust and desire for this man who just defended him. Sebastien leaves with a huff and David pulls Patrick with him behind the curtain of the backroom. 

Patrick doesn’t know what’s happening. One moment he’s yelling at Sebastien and the next he’s being pushed up against a wall and being devoured by his fiancé. David’s moaning into the kiss, slotting his thigh in between Patrick’s legs.

Patrick puts his hands on David’s shoulders pushing him back lightly. “David, _David_ ,” He starts to say as David continues kissing his lips and down his jaw. He looks into his eyes and Patrick asks, “Are you okay? You know about what just happened, seeing him…”

“I was a bit shaken at first, hoping you’d be back like instantly. I’m so glad you were,” David says, “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,” before moving back in, kissing his neck with open mouth kisses, nipping at his skin lightly pulling a moan out of Patrick.

“ _Mmm_ , fuck, David,” Patrick says, moving his hands down David’s arms and around to his back, down to squeeze his ass and pull him harder against him. “When I saw him talking to you, I saw red. I came in as quickly as I could. I wanted to hit him the minute I saw him.”

“I don’t condone violence but hearing you say that is really turning me on,” David murmurs against his neck before kissing up his jaw and biting it before soothing it with his tongue.

Patrick kisses David on the lips, slipping his tongue inside and taking full control of this kiss. He switches them around and presses David into the wall. He moans into the kiss when David’s hands are on his ass, pulling him in and grinding against him. 

Patrick pulls back to look him in the eye, he sees how dilated his pupils are - how badly he wants this, wants him. _Mine,_ Patrick thinks. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole,” He says. David moans as he kisses him back fiercely, full of passion and lust, _love_.

Patrick pulls back so he’s out of arm's reach and says, “Take off your clothes and bend over the table.”

David swallows hard, nodding his head before doing what he’s told. Patrick slips out back onto the sales floor where he goes to lock the door and flipped the sign to ‘closed’ before going back to see his fiancé naked and bent over their desk. “Such a pretty view,” Patrick says as he runs a finger down David’s spine and stops right above his ass. David moans at the contact, arching his back and presenting himself to Patrick who moans lightly. 

Patrick removes his clothes before standing behind his gorgeous partner. They keep a small bottle of lube back here so he grabs that from the desk drawer before kissing David on the lips. David bites his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Patrick moans before he releases it back to him. Patrick smirks at him before going behind him again. 

He slicks up some fingers before toying with David’s hole. David’s moaning and pushing back, wanting him to put them inside him. Patrick just lightly traces his hole, then moving it up and down. Patrick bends over him to kiss the back of his neck and leave kisses down his back. 

Finally, Patrick inserts a finger and David moans, immediately pushing back against it. “So needy,” Patrick says. He loves it. He loves how desperate David gets for his fingers, his mouth, his cock, _him._

“Need you, Patrick, always,” David says, fucking back onto his finger. “Only you.”

Patrick moans and inserts another finger, rewarding him for those words. “Mine,” Patrick says as he works David open, his other hand moving up David’s spine gently before he rakes his nails back down his back. 

David moans louder, his back arching before pushing back onto his fingers. “Yours, I’m all yours, _fuck, Patrick_ , need more, need your cock, that perfect cock, baby _please_ ,” David rambles on. Patrick can see where David is gripping onto the table, his knuckles getting white.

Patrick removes his fingers and David groans at the loss of contact. Patrick strokes his cock, which was neglected and leaking, so hard at the way David praised him, his moans, how he felt melting in his hands. 

Patrick pushes in slowly until he bottoms out and they both moan at the fullness of it. David pushes back and Patrick gets the hint. He grabs onto David’s hips and starts fucking, _hard_. He told him he would fuck him so hard he forgot about that prick so that’s what he’s doing. “You feel so good and tight around me. This perfect ass, and it’s all _mine_ ,” Patrick purrs as he grabs a handful of David’s cheek, squeezing it and watching as his cock goes in and out of him.

“ _Mmmph, fuck,_ ” David moans out, meeting him for every thrust, “The most perfect cock I’ve ever seen, I want it in my mouth all the time. In my ass. _Patrick_ ,” his moan gets cut off as Patrick brushes against his prostate. Patrick continues fucking him hard into that spot making David tighten around him.

“Close, so close, Patrick,” David tells him as he moves his right hand down to stroke his cock. A couple of strokes and David is moaning, “ _Patrick_ ,” so loud, he hopes nobody walking by outside heard him. David’s clenching around him and Patrick can’t take much more, he comes hard and deep inside of David, as he’s leaned over him, biting into his shoulder. 

Patrick kisses him where he bit him, soothing it with his tongue as he slowly pulls out of him. Patrick helps David stand upright and he just wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a sweet kiss. Patrick hugs him tightly, kissing him back with all his love. “That was incredible. We need to get you pissed off more often,” David teases.

Patrick chuckles. “Can you walk?” He teases right back, smirk in place.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” David answers, lips twisted up to the side hiding his grin. Patrick kisses that smile before they get cleaned up and re-open the store like they didn’t just have mind blowing orgasms in the backroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
